Seventeen in A Week
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: 17 in a Week? check. Homeless? check. Single? check. 7 months pregnant? ...check. Don't like, don't review. The story of James Diamond's ex-girlfriend, Alexandria 'Ria' Charlotte Rosewine
1. Meeting Uncle B

**Disclaimer for all chapters: Roses are red, Leaves are Green, I don't own BTR, and neither do machines!**

**Ok, this is just a random idea that came to me when I was getting dressed a couple of mornings ago. As you can see, it is called 17 in A Week. It is about an OC named Alexandria Charlotte Rosewine. Here is her appearance:**

Hair: Long dark hair that reaches just above her hips

Eyes: Dark brown

Skin: Tanned Olive

Body: about 5'8", slight hourglass figure

Other?: A dimple in her right cheek when she smiles.

**Okay, here is the story!:**

**Saturday, 20 August, 2011. 7:37 p.m.**

Geia sas. That means Hello in Greek. I'm Alexandria Charlotte Rosewine, from Athens, Greece. I moved to Minnesota at age 8, and I was great friends with a quartet of boys, named Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight, and James Diamond. Huh. James. The reason I'm on my way to find my Uncle B. He moved to Los Angeles a couple of days after my second birthday. He was the _best _Uncle a two-year-old girl could have. Anyways...This is my diary. I'm doing it via my laptop.

So yeah, James. James Isaac Diamond. Even the name makes him sound posh and fancy. His mother, Brooke Diamond, owns a cosmetics company. He was always considered 'The Face', and I have to admit, it isn't false. He is really handsome. He's also self-loved himself. Hugely. But, it was okay. He liked his reflections, his mirrors, his headshots, and most of all... the Lucky Comb. But, at one point...I thought he loved me more than it.

Okay. Diary? I have to tell you something. First off, it was my therapist's idea to do this. Second? I'm on a plane going to L.A.! Third? ... I'm turning 17 in a week...and I'm 7 months pregnant.

And guess what Diary! Guess who the father is!

That's right. James Freaking Diamond, that's who. Before he left Minnesota to go to Rocque Records, he knocked me up. And on the same day he left... I told him the 'big news'. And now, I'm on a plane finding Reginald Bitters, my Uncle B. I still have memories from that one night Uncle B tucked me in bed, turned out the light, and kissed me on the forehead one last time. I never saw him again.

**Flashback**

_"Unkey B! Unkey B! Tuck me in pwease!" Ria said to Reginald Bitters two days after her second birthday. She was dressed in a disney princess nightgown, a small tiara on her head of dark brown curls. Reginald loved that hair. He remembered when he used to wind his finger around it when she was only a couple of months old. She was born with a small head of curly dark brown curls. And her hair grew quickly. Already, her mother had taken her for a haircut the other day, and it was back down to her mid-back.  
>"Okay Ria," he said, tucking her in. He looked at her sadly, as this was probably going to be the last time she would <em>ever _see him again. The reason why? He was going to open a hotel business in Los Angeles.  
>"Unkey B, can you wead me a stowy?" Ria asked to her Uncle B, holding up Disney's The Little Mermaid. She loved all things disney, and the one thing she loved more than Disney was her Uncle B.<br>"Sure," he said. After finishing the story, he pulled the covers up to her chin.  
>"I love you Alexandria," he said at the little girl, kissing her lightly on the head.<br>"I wuvoo too," said Ria, closing her eyes as her Uncle turned out the light, and smiled sadly at his only niece._

**End Of Flashback**

So yeah. I never did see my 'Unkey B' again. I loved him more than anything. The only thing I knew is that Grandma knew where he was. I'd asked her a couple of months ago, before Mom and Dad kicked me out. He is working somewhere called the Palm Woods, as manager. Excuse me diary, but a nice flight attendant just asked me to log off. Talk to you later!

Ria.

**Saturday, 20 August 2011. 8:10 p.m.**

Geia sas. Here we go! I'm nearly there. I'm about to find my Uncle B.

**Saturday, 20 August 2011. 8:11 p.m.**

Geia sas. I can't do it! I'm waiting in the cab, but I can't do it. I can't see my uncle, I just can't! Okay, calm down Ria, all this panicking is bad for the baby!

**Saturday, 20 August 2011. 8:13 p.m.**

I'm gonna do it!

**Saturday, 20 August 2011. 8:14 p.m. (off laptop)**

I walked into the Palm Woods, and headed to the reception. I rang the bell politely. A man walked out. His nametag read 'Reginald Bitters'.

"Ummm... Reginald?" I asked.

"What?" was this rude man really the nice Uncle I grew up missing?

"I mean... Unkey B?" I asked. Suddenly, something in his eyes clicked.

"RIA!" he yelled. He walked around the desk. He stopped when he saw my stomach.

"Yeah... surprise?" I said.

"What happened?"

"I got knocked up. By a kid back home. Then he dumped me. Then Mom and Dad kicked me out. I need a place to stay. So, Unkey B? Can I stay with you?" I asked, widenening my eyes and pouting a little.

"Sure," he said, hugging me. He kissed me on the forehead, on the exact same place he kissed me before he left. I smiled, and was pulled into another hug. I opened my eyes as I looked over his shoulder. I gasped. Four very familiar guys looked at me. I pulled out of the hug with Uncle B.

"Alex?"

"Jamey?"

**:D As I said, I just got this idea when I was getting dressed the other morning.**

**Don't like, don't review!**

**Although, if you review (even if there is only one), I will update, because I know at least 1 person likes it.**

**:D **

**So if you liked... press the button below!**


	2. Ria?

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING ALL MY STORIES! **

**I feel so ashamed :(**

**Seventeen in A Week, Chapter 2**

**Ria POV, August, 8:16 p.m.**

"Jamey?" I said, pulling out of the hug with my Uncle B.

"Alex, are you okay?" he asked, rushing up to me

"Why were you hugging Bitters?" he asked, slowing down.

"Why are you calling my niece Alex? Her name is Ria," said Uncle B.

"Uncle B, this is James Diamond, he's the guy who..." I paused, "James, this is my Uncle B," I said, gesturing to my Uncle Bitters. James wrapped his arms around me, then pulled back. "You weren't joking when you said..." he said, trailing off.

"Can I see K-D, Carlitos, and Logie-Bear?" I asked, widening my eyes again. No one can resist my eyes. Where do you think Katie learnt?

"Fine," he said, "KENDALL! CARLOS! LOGAN!" he screamed, hurting my ears a lot. The three other boys ran over, and stopped when they saw my abdomen.

"James," I said, in a one-word-explanation. Logan's eyes widened, Kendall's mouth dropped, and Carlos...well...he's Carlos!

"You guys..."

"Yep,"

"When?"

"After the last hockey-win we had in Minnesota,"

"Why?"

"I knew we were leaving, so we thought we'd..." James trailed off.

"And now I am seven months pregnant," I said. Logan grabbed my bags, and held out his arm.

"Would you like me to walk you to your room, m'lady?" he asked. I took his arm, and started talking, before a girl with curly dark brown hair walked in front of us.

"LOGIE!" she screamed, tears falling down her face. She slapped his face. Hard. I gasped. No one does that to my best friends! She turned to me and glared at me, before slapping me too. Possibly harder.

"CAMILLE!" the boys screamed, as I felt tears rise to my eyes.

"UNKEY B!" I screamed. I turned, and ran into my uncle's arms.

"Unkey B?"

"Miss Roberts!"

"Bitters? She's your niece?" asked the girl. I nodded, rubbing my face.

"And I was dating James back in Minnesota," I said.

"Oh… I'm sorry,"

"S'Okay,"

"You coming to the pool?"  
>"Yeah, I'll just go unpack, then I'll meet all you guys later," I said. I took my bags from Logan, and walked to the elevator.<p>

"Siya soon!" I yelled, waving my hand behind me. Then the doors dinged, and I was off.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Sorry, I LOVE capital LeTtErS!**

**Review?**

**Love, LMM**


End file.
